Be Patient
by Black Diamond75
Summary: Kagome tiene una vida pacifica en el Sengoku despues de la gran batalla pero la unica cosa que le preocupa es InuYasha ya que aun no puede superar la muerte de Kikyo. Podra Kagome intentar algo con respecto a lo que siente o tendra que vivir con las dudas que rodean su corazon. Porque se debe ser paciente. Lean Y dejen sus revies pliss *-*


**Arriba el animo para mi!**

**Se que soy mas una chica (si soy una chica para las niñas del cole xp) de fics algo raros pero este fic de InuYasha se me ocurrio mientras veía una escena de un anime que desconozco.**

**¿Cómo pude hacerlo sin siquiera saber el nombre del anime? bueno se los explicare luego pero primero lean mi fic! Plisss!**

* * *

_**Be patient.**_

_**Capitulo único.**_

**Kagome pov.**

Ya había varios meses desde que me instale definitivamente en el Sengoku Jidai, obviamente con la ayuda de Sango y Miroku.

Estaba viviendo en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede ya que necesitaba entrenamiento si quería llegar a ser una verdadera miko.

Bueno, eso era lo que Kaede-basan decía, pero yo me consideraba una gran miko, aunque ella lo decía por su difunta hermana…

"_Kikyo"_ese nombre cruzo mi mente de manera fugaz al recordar las palabras dichas por Kaede-basan, acerca de mi entrenamiento.

Y hablando de la misma miko, InuYasha aun la recordaba mucho, y eso hacia que mi corazón se disolviera del dolor.

No es que tenga que olvidarla porque esta casado conmigo, pero por lo menos podría tratar de ser mas _amable _conmigo, asi como lo hacia con ella.

¿Por qué digo esto? Bueno seria porque el me trataba casi de la misma manera que cuando estábamos reuniendo los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, aunque a veces me tomaba de la mano cuando estábamos a solas.

Pero jamás, en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, me había dicho una sola palabra de cariño, y la mayoría de veces, terminábamos hablando de la miko que protegía la perla y discutiendo por ello.

Tampoco es que la este odiando, solo que aun muerta, Kikyo, sigue teniendo mas afecto de InuYasha que yo, y eso que estábamos casados.

En realidad la situación me estaba hartando, y necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a entenderlo a _el _y tal vez… _a mi._

Considere hablar con Kaede-basan, pero supuse que se pondría a defender a su hermana diciéndome celosa e insegura.

¿Con Miroku? Definitivamente no, el le contaria a InuYasha y el se pondría histérico conmigo y comenzaría a llenarme hasta el cuello con preguntas de las cuales no sabria que responder.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la respuesta me llego en un instante.

La única persona con quien podía REALMENTE podía hablar era con…

_Sango._

* * *

Ese dia, había decidido hablar con Sango acerca de mis, bueno no exactamente, problemas con mi _esposo._

Cuando ingrese a su rustica cabaña, pude divisar a las gemelas jugando con Shippo en el jardín y también estaba Kirara con ellos, jugando.

Sonreí ante lo ultimo; Shippo venia a jugar con las gemelas de vez en cuando, claro siempre que estaba libre de su entrenamiento de Youkai.

-¿Kagome-chan?-dijo Sango desde la, que parecía ser, cocina.

-Si soy yo, ¿Estas ocupada Sango-chan?-dije mientras tomaba asiento en el tatami.

-Eh… no ¿acaso quieres hablar de algo?-dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado y me dedicaba una mirada de "se-que-algo-no-va-bien".

-Si, pero querria que solo fuera entre nosotras-dije mientras bajaba mi mirada sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Claro… Miroku no se enterara de esto, te lo aseguro-dijo ell mientras alzaba mi mirada y me daba una sonrisa calida.

"_Bueno, aquí voy"_ –Es que InYasha y yo hemos estado… distantes.

"Cuando comenzamos a hablar sobre el pasado, desde que nos conocimos hasta la batalla final, siempre se detiene en la parte de Kikyo y comienza a recordar las cosas que vivio con ella"

"Cuando eso pasa su rostro toma una expresión tan calmada y sus ojos toman una expresión tan calida, que… que jamás me dedico a mi en todo este tiempo"

Sentí mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas al decir lo ultimo.

-Kagome-chan…-dijo Sango mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, y yo hundía mi cabeza en su pecho sollozando silenciosamente.

Cuando ella sintió que había dejado de llorar, me brindo una sonrisa muy calida y me indico que me sentara a su lado de nuevo.

Sango solto un suspiro y después comenzó a hablar:

-Kagome-chan, debes ser paciente, para InuYasha esto no es fácil y debes entenderlo.

"Amar a una mujer que después lo traicionaria y acabaría muriendo en sus brazos es algo duro de superar, e incluso si te llegas a enamorar de otra persona nunca podras olvidar al primer amor."

Me congela al escuchar esa ultima frase "_Nunca podras olvidar al primer amor"_ .

-Pero, siempre se debe pensar en los sentimientos de la otra persona a la que amas ya que es muy doloroso estar en segundo lugar y ni siquiera saber si le importas-dijo mientras me miraba.

-Entonces InuYasha y yo…-decia mientras ocultaba mi mirada en mi flequillo.

-No me has entendido-dijo Sango frunciendo levemente su ceño. –Solo dale el tiempo necesario para sanar, estoy seguro de que te ama pero aun no supera lo de Kikyo-dijo ella mientras me sonreía y veía hacia la entrada, en donde unas niñas pequeñas de aproximadament años llegaban corriendo.

-¡Mama! ¡Mira lo que cogimos en el jardín!-decia una de las niñas mientras ensañaba un clavel en sus manos.

¿Clavel? Esa flor se me hace conocida.

"_Claveles, era lo que Kikyo mas amaba en el mundo." _Habia dicho una vez InuYasha mientras estábamos cenando.

Si debía esperar, cosa que no me gustaba, le haría saber a mi hanyou que podría esperar mucho tiempo solo… por el.

-Pequeña, ¿en donde encontraste esas flores?-pregunte a la niña mientras veía como Sango sonreía de lado y la otra pequeña reia animadamente.

* * *

-Bien, creo que con esto bastara-dije mientras ponía los claveles que había recogido en el amplio prado y los colocaba en la tumba de Kikyo.

Me aleje un poco y divise mi trabajo, alrededor del pequeño mini-templo que los aldeanos habían hecho para la miko protectora de la perla, había un arreglo floral de claveles que simplemente hacían que se viera mejor de lo que acostumbraba.

Cerre mis ojos y mentalmente rece una oración para ella.

Cuando abri mis ojos no me sorprendió ver a InuYasha parado junto a mi admirando el traajo que había hecho hace horas atrás.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?-me dijo mientras me miraba a mi con una mirada extraña.

-S-Si, lo hice yo-mientras alejaba mi mirada de la suya ya que me sentía cohibida.

-Gracias-dijo mientras me tomaba desprevenida y me daba un abrazo reconfortador.

Esa única muestra de afecto hizo que me snrojara fugazmente y mi corazón saltara de la alegría y la emoción.

-¿InuYasha?-dije mientras nos separábamos del abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara de nuevo.

-Bueno…yo…-dije mientras movia mis dedos nerviosamente.

Tome aire y cerre mis ojs fuertemente.

-Sere paciente el tiempo necesario-dije mientras abria mis ojos y apartaba mi mirada de la suya.

El solo me abrazo y susurro en mi oído.

-No sabes cuanto te amo-dijo mientras nos separábamos y me dedicaba una de esas miradas que solia dárselas a ella.

-Yo sere paciente-dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo note tenso, pero después se relajo.

-Gracias-dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo hacia la aldea, mas vi como InuYasha daba una ultima mirada a la tumba soltando un gran suspiro.

Observe como el no quería moverse, pero yo tome su mano fuertemente haciendo que reaccionara.

Le sonreí mientras tomaba su mano de nuevo, ya que se había soltado de la mia, y comencé a guiarlo hacia la aldea.

Si, yo quería a InuYasha, debía ser paciente, no por hacer que olvide a su primer amor sino para…

_Obtener su corazón._

* * *

**Domo Domo mina-san!**

**He aquí con un one-shot algo raro de InuYasha, la verdad es que una amiga me ayudo a hacerlo, ya que ella también vio la escena del anime solo que ella ni siquiera sabia que era un anime *-***

**Agradecería mucho sus reviews, sean malos o buenos o ambos xD.**


End file.
